Sparkling Forest Outtakes and Bloopers
Animation Director: "Well, when you’re filming a cartoon animated movie, especially a cartoon animated dinosaur movie, things don’t always go exactly as planned….." 1st shot of Littlefoot and his close friends on their quest to Sparkling Forest Animation Director: "Speed, Marker" Animation Director: "Cue the walking cycle………." Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Tricia, Dinah & Dana walk around while Petrie flies around, but Littlefoot trips over his own feet. Littlefoot: "Whoa!" Animation Director: "Cut" Animation Director: "Oh come on, Littlefoot, you could've done a better walking cycle than that." 2nd shot of Scarface, the new sharptooth villain character Animation Director: "Alright, Scarface, what I need you to do now is really terrify us, and action." Growling Ferociously Animation Director: “Really terrify us….” Scarface runs away in fear. Animation Director: “Can I get this suit with more traction, please?” 3rd shot of Petrie flying around in the morning skies Animation Director: “Alright, let’s stand by with Petrie flying around in the morning skies, and……action.” Petrie: “Me flying, me flying way up high!” Petrie crashes into the cliff side. Petrie: “Me not get it right.” Animation Director: “Wait just 1 minute, can we get a veterinarian on the set, please?” 4th shot of Chomper singing along with Littlefoot and the rest of his close friends Animation Director: “And action.” Chomper: (into the bamboo karaoke machine) 'If a big strong breeze doesn't come then blows and blows…… Animation Director: "Cut, Chomper's using a bamboo karaoke machine, I told him not to use a bamboo karaoke machine." 5th shot of Ducky and Ruby racing around with 1 another Ducky: “I am gonna beat you to the top, Ruby, yes, yes, yes.” Ruby: "Not if I get there 1st." Ducky and Ruby end up bumping into 1 another. Animation Director: “Whoa, were they supposed to bump into 1 another? was that in the script?” 6th shot of Cera pushing the boulder aside. Animation Director: "Now on this take, I need it just like you did it before, now let’s give that boulder a real bump, alright? now really push it hard.” Cera: "I'm not gonna let that boulder stand in our way anymore!" Cera pushes the boulder aside, but it falls of the cliff side and gets crushed into rubble. Animation Director: "Who crushed that boulder? well, every single movie set's got a share of practical jokes and pranks." 7th shot of Petrie getting pranked by cartoon character cameo appearances. Animation Director: "Here, we got the crew playing some jokes and pranks on Petrie." Petrie: "Ruby? Ducky? Cera? anybody in here?" Petrie opens the cave door and sees Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma and Fred from the Scooby-Doo series standing by. Petrie opens it again and sees Tom and Jerry hanging around. Petrie tries his best to find them, but instead he sees Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck from the Looney Tunes series in the caverns. Petrie opens it 1ce more and sees Rocky and Bullwinkle standing around. Petrie: "Me try 1 more time." Petrie opens in 1 last time and sees Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Tricia, Dinah & Dana asleep in their hide out. Animation Director: "Well, that’s everything, goodbye, I hope you'll find some more outtakes and bloopers real soon." Category:DVD Features